


满月奔行

by Geeblood



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Female Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, 咕哒子 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-04 08:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 满月当空。它应当有着温婉清辉，如同仆人们端上的洁白的金边瓷盘。它却也是预兆凶案的黑影，红眼的猛兽。我向着目的地，匆匆奔行——





	满月奔行

**Author's Note:**

> cp为侦探x咕哒子，cp感薄弱注意。原著向超短篇，背景设定为《Fate/Grand Order》游戏相关，含部分私设。涉及《FGO》亚种特异点章节（1.5部）及联动活动“虚月馆杀人事件”大量游戏剧透，请未通关的游戏党谨慎阅读  
“虚月馆杀人事件”相关人名及文字参考非官方中文版剧情翻译（B站视频av号：av23306296）  
咕哒设定为女性，非腐向注意

簌簌、簌簌。风衣的下摆不停擦过凌乱的树叶，发出响声。耳边还有急促的呼呼风鸣鼓动耳膜。 

我急速穿行在丛林中，像被捕食者追逐的猎物正奔行在预设的逃生路线上。背后有看不见的凶恶黑影红着眼追赶着我—— 

拐杖拨不尽所有的荆棘丛和密密麻麻的藤蔓，植物的叶刺和折断的枝条在皮肤上划出了细细的痕迹。 

无妨。一点无需治疗的外伤。所有魔术回路和魔力储备必须集中使用在加强视野深度和移动速度上，这不过是一个小小的岛屿，我很快就会到达目的地。 

三分钟。两分四十六秒。两分三十二秒。逐渐接近。 

高处生长得繁茂的热带阔叶木、低处的多叶灌木和不及膝盖高的草本族□□缠生长，争夺热带原始丛林中有限的生存空间和阳光。 

在这样的环境中无法做到裸眼远眺，酷暑气候也使汗液在后背和双腿上衣物覆盖最完整的区域开始聚集、蒸腾。这样仓皇狼狈的急行并不符合一个绅士的行事风格。 

但这都不是最重要的，因而在此刻可以被忽略。我需要集中精神在「前行」此事且仅此一件事上。 

双眼汇聚魔力于瞳孔一点，眼瞳骤缩直至远视程度拟似鸮鹰。我不间断地微调视线方向使视焦点在变换的林间间隙中始终锁定一个目标，直奔而去。 

追赶我的不是捕猎者。我才是那个捕猎者；我追捕着在那座华丽又朽烂的洋馆里即将夺走无辜性命的杀人罪恶。追着我迫使我不得停下脚步的是头顶的满月。 

现在是午后，阳光正焦烤着岛屿上一切有感知的生物。离我能看到满月还有三天，但它早已经悬挂在能被「她」看见的夜空中。 

「所见之物不一定为真实」。它在梦中所见之时应当符合海边晚景的美丽，像是洋馆仆人们端乘的洁白精致的金边瓷盘。身处现实时，它却是预兆凶案的黑影，红眼的野兽。 

两分钟。一分四十一秒。一分十七秒。将要抵达。 

我此行的目的地，隐匿在满月背后编织杀人谜题的出题者所在之地，既是新的起点，也将是结束的终点。已经不需魔力强化也可以看见远在山峦一角的雪白墙壁了。 

演出悲剧的舞台。爱恋凋零的花园。命运怒吼的暴风雨。舞台的名字，写作「虚月馆」。 

我无法阻止已出现之事的发生，也不能让已消失之物回到现实。我自始至终都仅会是一个对于真相有着无限膨胀好奇心的解谜者，一个犯罪行为的挑剔批判者，一个客观的观测者。我的介入有着十分有限的影响，我深知此事。 

被发着高烧的病恹恹的大海呼出的灼热海风与我一同拉响了门铃。叮、咚。我整理好衣衫，修复好伤口，预备踏入故事的开端。 

「晚上好，虚月馆的诸位。」 

使用「谢林伽姆」的伪造侦探身份介入了故事，余下的问题就是介入什么了。我一边陈述自己所知道的信息以解释我到来的原因，一边环视四周判断在场所有人的身份。 

伍有一眼就可以辨认出是亚洲人种的面孔，其余人的性格特征也可以与他们此刻显露出的情绪和神态一一对应。站在人群最边缘的少年用惊异的表情打量着我，很快困惑地思考起来。我立刻了然「她」的身份，沉心静气地进行我的下一步。 

立香小姐（Miss. 立香）。是的，他的身体中此刻正装有这位来自迦勒底的御主的意识。她也正是我此行目的最重要的部分之一，无论如何，她将安全回到玛修小姐和其他从者的身边。 

这就是她在睡梦中所见的与我的相遇。为了使她的预知梦与发生的现实丝毫不差，我必须向她隐瞒我的身份和将要做的一切，包括我不是被同化为福尔摩斯外表的其他侦探，而的的确确是她的「福尔摩斯」。 

这样一来，「福尔摩斯」就得在她面前第二次死亡了。能及时赶到她的身边令我松了一口气，但想到她看见我的尸体又会悲痛万分，实在无法使我真正感到舒心。 

用假死的方法欺骗身边关系紧密的人不是什么很愉快的体验。如今没有其他更好的办法，只能把自己曾伤害挚友的恶劣手段重复一遍，再一次请求她的原谅。 

见到「复活」的我并知道谢林伽姆的真面目之时，她会露出怎样的表情？想必一定会比华生医生大吃一惊的脸更加精彩吧。不得不承认，我虽不享受这个过程，却对能向她解释真相有所期待。 

回到自己的房间，等待右手受伤的莫里斯敲响我的房门。时间的齿轮从不曾有一刻停止，结局的帷幕终有一刻会落下。我透过窗看着夜空中尚未满盈的月亮，想着无穷波涛的另一侧、极寒之地的中心，她也会在醒来后某刻看着月亮与倒映月影的热气腾腾的咖啡，祈祷侦探先生在孤独的海岛上平安无事。 

笃笃、笃笃。房门开始作响。 

自此刻起，朝满月奔行。


End file.
